Two Rockin' Ghosts
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Ember McLain kills Chip Skylark and takes him to the Ghost Zone.  EmberxChip, Ironically
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

This story can also be found on , by Luanny, which is me.

Chip Skylark sang in front of thousands of screaming fans. It was a HUGE concert. In it, Chip sang "Shiny Teeth and Me" "Find your Voice" and "Icky Vicky". After the excellent performance, he spent about two hours signing autographs. He then got into his limo and was driven to the local Burger King. He got a Stacker, a whopper, some large fries, and a vanilla milkshake. He ate on the way back to his mansion.

He then took a shower, got into his red plaid pajamas, and brushed his teeth. This wasn't just any toothbrush. It was an electric brush, when the bristles touched his teeth, "Shiny Teeth and Me" played in his head. And it stopped when his teeth were perfectly clean. He went to his massive bed. It was then he noticed a lump beneath the sheets. The lump was about the size of a person.

SOMEONE was in his bed. He picked up a metal sheet music stand, and slowly pulled back the covers. What he found under them was a girl around his age. Her hair was blue and seemed to be GLOWING. She had a devious facial expression on.

"Hi," she said,

"Hi," Chip Echoed, "how did you get in here? I locked the doors, hid the key in a special case that only opens when I put my finger print on the sensor, and had a guard at every entrance."

"I came down the Chimney," said the girl, not even missing a beat.

"Are you lost?" asked Chip.

"No," she said, "I know where I am: in your house."

"And In my bed, which is a problem because I wanna go to sleep."

"Oh, there's plenty of room." She tapped the other side of the bed with her hand, as if gesturing him to get in.

"Listen," said Chip, "if you want an autograph I can give it, but if you want me to get in the bed with you, you are in way over your head."

"I want to talk, but only will if you get in the bed. Otherwise, you can sleep on the couch."

'Ain't no crazy fan girl gonna kick me outta MY bed.' He walked over to the other side of the bed, and crawled in. As if driven by a motor, the girl rolled on top of him.

"Listen," she whispered, "I'm a ghost, and I want you to come with me to the ghost world, but you'll have to die."

"That's ridicules," said Chip, "There's no such thing as ghosts." The Girl stood up. A ghost like tail replaced her legs. She pulled out a Guitar, and she began to play it. It was so LOUD, but had no Amp. Ghosts seemed to fly every which way.

"OH MY GOD!" Shouted Chip, "YOU ARE A GHOST!"

Suddenly, the girl started playing "Rock-a-bye baby" on her guitar, but it was soft and gentle. If Chip's eyelids were heavy, they'd weigh a ton now. He drifted into a peaceful sleep. The girl disappeared, and returned with a tank of carbon monoxide. It would kill Chip, but painlessly. It gave her a minor stomachache, but it only lasted until the gas cleared from the room. Chip was dead very quickly, and from his body rose his ghost.

"Alright," said the girl, "the whole world will think it was an accident." She took Chip's hand and together they flew into the night sky.

"If you're taking me to the great beyond," said Chip, "I think I have the right to know your name."

"Ember," said the girl, "and you will remember that name."


	2. Chapter 2

Two Rocking Ghosts Chapter two

Ember and Chip had been flying for about an hour now, but, according to Ember, they were nowhere near their destination. Chip thought be would be extremely tired, but he felt nothing, not even his pajamas brushing against his skin.

He secretly continued to get lost in Ember's eyes, but she didn't seem to notice or care. Below them, there was the city of Dimmsdale. The twinkling lights of the town were like stars. It was a beautiful sight to behold. And Chip knew that he would never see the town again. He let out a sad sigh, which succeeded in getting Ember's attention,

"What?" she asked,

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Chip, pointing to the city below. She looked down,

"Meh," she said, "I'm not really into beauty. I'm more into rock."

"You don't get out much do you?"

"I do," she said, "but I use my rock to try and take over the world." Chip was now mad,

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked,

"Rock ISN'T used to take over the world," he said, "it is meant to entertain people."

"Rock is used to control people, not let them have fun."

"INFLUENCE," Chip corrected her,

"You mean CONTROL, right?" asked Ember,

"CONTROL and INFLUENCE are two COMPLETELY different things."

"YOU are a rocker," said Ember, "so why didn't anyone bow down to you?"

"I used my music to let people have a good time." Explained Chip, "Not ONCE did I try to control them and take over the world. You should try it,"

"Okay," said Ember, "I WILL try to entertain, not control."

…

A Blanket of sadness covered the town of Dimmsdale the next morning as Chip's corpse was found. The Carbon Monoxide was sucked from the mansion, and the police were trying to find who did it. But since Ember was a ghost, they never would.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Rockin' Ghosts Chapter three

Ember and Chip stopped at the guitar store in Dimmsdale. This store was the ONLY place where Chip bought his guitars, drums, microphones, everything. Ember didn't need to disguise herself. Chip wore a different jacket, blue jeans, sunglasses, and shaved. This is the morning after they arrived in the Ghost Zone. They came back here to get new Gear for Ember. This stuff didn't have any special powers.

She bought a Dark Purple Ax, and a Static Blue Fender Stratocaster for Chip. Chip put both guitars on his credit card. The grand total was $250,000.

"Are you sure you can afford it?" she asked,

"Ember," said Chip, "I'm DEAD. What are they gonna do? Bring me back to life and kill me again?" Ember laughed. They walked to the Audition station where a stressed out manager was looking for musicians with Talent to entertain the whole town. They came on and blew him away. They were hired on the spot. The show they preformed was excellent.

"Well," said Ember, "that is one way to have fun."

"Yeah," said Chip, "and you didn't try to hypnotize them."

"No," said Ember, "No I didn't." Ember had asked them not to chant their names because she said it gave her a serious case of bad memories flooding back. They returned to the Ghost Zone and into the place Ember called home. It was a penthouse like Hotel with dark and scary things around it. Other than that, it was quite comfortable. They slept on beds with skulls as the bed knobs. Chip's head was full of Ember tonight. He tossed and turned, wanting to ask her out, but knew that he couldn't because they had just met the other day.

But asking her TO HANG OUT was okay. He felt as though he couldn't wait, but he got to sleep all right. The next morning, as the were waking up, Chip decided to make his move,

"Say," said he, coolly, "Wanna hang out?"

"Sure," she said, "where at?"

"Oh," said Chip, "I was thinking the Dimmsdale mall."

"Mall?" she asked, "really?"

"It's the most popular place there. At least it WAS, when I was alive. Now the most popular place is my house. They turned it into a museum of, well, me, in remembrance of me. If I had time to write a will, I woulda asked it to be put on the market."

"You know," said Ember, "If you really wanted to, you could haunt them and force them to put it on the market."

"It's what the people want." Said Chip, "So I don't care either way. so are we still on for hanging out?"

"Yeah," said Ember, "I guess."

…

Chip and Ember went to the mall. An hour in, and they were nowhere near done. Suddenly, Chip noticed a HUGE, DARK, SCARY, guy. He had what seemed to be a blue mane, and a snout instead of a mouth and nose. As Chip tried to go around him, Ember clung to him and whimpered.

"Are you scared of him?" asked Chip,

"Terrified," she whispered ever so delicately, as if afraid he would hear her, "can we please just not even go nearer to him?"

"Sure," Chip whispered, "but why?"

"Look," she said, "I'll explain later, just please, get me outta here." She clung tighter to Chip, and made herself invisible. Chip walked by him, and whistled "Skip to my Lu," They sat on a bench outside the mall,

"That guy," she said, "is my ex-boyfriend."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"Okay," she said, "ex-ABUSIVE boyfriend. Soon after I ended the relationship, he tied me up and threw me into a bath of ectoplasm. It's a miracle I'm here today." Tears were falling down her cheeks, "and before that, everyday with him in it was full of nothing but pain." More tears, "Every time I see him or even THINK about him, all the memories come flooding back in a bloody Tsunami." Chip held Ember,

"It's okay," he said, "we have a abusive former relationship in common."

SO, CHIP WAS ABUSED TOO? HOW DID HE BECOME SUCH A NICE GUY, OR FAMOUS (EX) ROCKSTAR? ALL WILL BE REVILED LATER.


	4. Chapter 4

Chip's Abusive Relationship

Chip and Ember returned to Ember's hotel in the Ghost Zone. They sat down on the couch.

"This girl," said Chip with a shutter, "I was stupid to ever get to know her. I had recently moved away from my parents. I checked into an apartment. I was told someone already lived in the room I was given, and she was notified about it. I went to the room. She grabbed me by the neck with such force, that I thought it would break.

'Ya got a girlfriend?' she asked, I shook my head, 'well ya do now.' Her name was Sabrina Hotten. I was to get up at four in the morning. She slept in as late as she wanted. I was not allowed to leave the apartment without written permission from her. She was rarely there during the day. She was often out, getting drunk or high. If she smelt any beer or drugs on me, she would beat me over the head.

I had to cook for her. If she didn't like it, she would scrub it down in the toilet and make me eat it. Eventually, I found a house that was a reasonable price. I bought it, and packed up and left while she was still asleep. I thought it was over with, but she wasn't gonna let me out of the abuse. She TRACKED ME DOWN, and beat me in my own house. She slammed me over the head with a wooden chair; she smashed a computer monitor against my leg. This was where she got careless.

She was repeatedly slamming my head against the window. The neighbors saw. Saw the blood against the window, saw my head being bashed repeatedly into it, and called the police. I had been singing when she came in, and for it, she punched me in the jaw and said I was a terrible singer. She didn't stop until the police broke down the door. She tried to play innocent but failed, and was arrested for assault and battery, underage drinking, drug usage, and armed robbery. I got off Scot free; well, besides the injuries I received."

"What injuries were there?" asked Ember,

"Broken leg, blood loss, internal bleeding, concussion, and cracked ribs. I met with a nice lady in the hospital. I told her of Sabrina, and how she said I was a terrible singer. She asked me to sing, so I did. I ended up singing to anyone who requested it, and they all said I was talented. When I got out of the hospital, I stayed cooped up in my house. I was afraid that at any moment, Sabrina would break down the door.

I later realized: Sabrina was in jail, she got twenty years. I remembered all the compliments that I got from the people I sang to. So I decided to try to sing for a living. I went to a talent scout, and my singing blew him away. I became a worldwide singing sensation overnight. I was in my early twenties when you killed me."

"Chip," said Ember, "you're DEAD now; you'll never have to worry about her again." Ember wrapped her hands gently around Chip, and Chip did the same to her. They slowly came in for a kiss. It was a passionate, burning, tender feeling. Chip loved Ember, and found that the feeling was mutual. They slept in the same bed. Chip woke up the next morning. Ember's head was on his chest.

He was in HER bed. Chip was mortified and leapt out of bed. He looked at himself; good, his clothes were still on, and Ember's clothes were on her too. Ember must have been a light sleeper, because she woke up a little bit after her head hit the mattress,

"What's the matter, Chip?" she asked. He had to admit, she was gorgeous.

"Oh," said Chip, "just had a bad dream,"

"Sabrina?" asked Ember,

"Sure," said Chip, "Let's go with that." Chip went to the store to get some food. When he came back, the apartment was in green flames. He flew in to save Ember. However, Ember was gone, and a note was floating above the flame.

"Dear Pringle,

I got your girl. She's unharmed, for now. If you want her to stay that way, come to Amity Park Junkyard ALONE.

Signed

Skulker."

Chip didn't waste any time, he flew out of the Ghost Zone and towards the massive Junkyard.

OOH, ME THINKS THERE WILL BE FIGHTING IN CHIP'S FUTURE. DO YOU CONCURE?


	5. Chapter 5

The first fight

Ember was chained to a massive wooden pole. Her ex-abusive lover stood before her, as he was the one who tied her up,

"Ember," he said, "you are a disappointment to what to What DGA stands for. You were given an assignment,"

"My assignment was very clear," Ember defended herself,

"Your assignment was to manipulate Corn's feelings for you, not succumb the them."

"His name is Chip," said Ember, fiercely, a mistake on her part. Skulker slapped her across the face.

"Hey," shouted a voice behind them, "you better knock that off right now." It was Chip.

"Well," said Skulker, "good to see you can follow directions."

"Unhand her," Chip commanded, "or I'll MAKE you."

"Not now," said Skulker, "If we fought now, I'd take you down in three hits, and where's the fun in THAT." Skulker cupped his hands over his mouth,

"BOX GHOST!" he shouted loudly. So loudly in fact, that Chip wouldn't have been surprised if all the windows in the area shattered. A ghost with blue skin, dressed in a gray knit hat, a gray shirt, and blue overalls came to them.

"What is your bidding, sir?" he asked,

"Take care of Potato." Skulker pointed to Chip. He and Ember teleported away.

"Potato?" Box Ghost doubled over laughing, "What was your mother on when she had YOU?"

"What was Skulker on when he hired YOU?" Was Chip's comeback.

The fight began.

Chip wasn't much of a fighter. However, the Box Ghost was a pushover. Chip started by punching him in the face. Staggering, The Box Ghost threw a blind jab, which Chip was successful in dodging. He was successful in chaining punches onto the Box Ghost. The ugly ghost grabbed a metal pole, and slammed it into Chip's head. It hurt, but not as much as it would have if he were still alive.

Chip grabbed a tire, and pulled it over the BG. He then boxed his ears, and finished by slamming the Ghost overhead with an old TV.

"Uncle, uncle." Cried the Ghost.

"Where did Skulker take Ember?"

"To Dimmsdale Docks."

…

Ember was sobbing. Not only was she sure that Chip had lost to the Box Ghost, but she had something developing on her body.

SOME OF YOU PROBABLY KNOW WHAT I MEAN BY THAT. OTHERS DON'T, EITHER WAY, I'M NOT SAYING WHAT IS GROWING IN HER BODY.


	6. Chapter 6

Desiree enters the scene

Dimmsdale docks. It was a place that was Seagull Paradise. Plenty of trash to eat, the constant smell of seawater, wide-open skies, and plenty of fish. Beneath the pier, was Ember, tied to one of the beams that held the docks above the water, and Skulker.

"Ember," said the behemoth , "Computer had no chance against the Box Ghost. Yes, it is a pleasant thought, that Chocolate died a second death."

"HIS NAME IS CHIP!" said Ember, angrily. Skulker would have slapped her again, only he noticed. Her stomach was a little bigger than normal.

"Ember," said Skulker, "correct me if I'm wrong but, aren't you a little fatter than normal?"

"If I weren't tied up," said Ember, "I'd punch you in the face."

"Like this?" asked Skulker. He drew back his fist.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" commanded a voice behind them. Chip!

"What? YOU? Box ghost"

"Was a Pushover." Chip interjected. Skulker was pissed off. He reached for a gun.

"Don't." said a voice behind them. A Green ghost, in a headband, tube top, and long skirt, all in purple and blue came to them.

"He's just a smudge on your beautiful painting. I will correct Sour Cream and Onion."

"I like the sound of that." Said Skulker, "very poetic. Don't follow Box Ghost's example."

They disappeared once again. Desiree began blasting fireballs at Chip. Chip dodged, although the pillars were being destroyed.

'Gotta lead the fight away from the docks,' thought Chip, 'innocent people could be hurt.' Chip flew out above the docks. Sure enough, Desiree followed. People saw what looked like Chip Skylark's ghost fighting a Genie; that's exactly what it was. They flew further out above the Ocean. Desiree grabbed Chip and dragged him under the waves. They were not diving IN the water; they were passing THROUGH it. Desiree was confused and angry.

"'WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" Chip cracked a smirk,

"I'm already dead." Chip threw a punch, causing Desiree to let go. Chip then kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fly out of the water. She landed on a ship. A few heavy crates fell on her. By the Time Chip fished her out, She had already surrendered.

"I can grant wishes, you know," said Desiree.

"I have two," said Chip, "first, I wish the damages you caused were fixed. Second, I wish you would tell me where Ember and Skulker are."

"So you wish it, so shall it be. Skulker and Ember are at Amity Park Museum of Natural History."


	7. Chapter 7

A Turn for Chip

Dimmsdale Museum of Natural History was a nerd's haven. Despite Dimmsdale's lack of brain cells, no one ever left without having learned something. It had everything, from Aircrafts to Zoology. In the Dinosaur wing, Ember was tied to a Tyrannosaur leg. Skulker stood before her as usual.

"Even IF Poker beat Desiree," said Skulker, like he wore the pants in the situation, "He's got no Chance this time. This plan is completely fail proof."

"For the LAST TIME," said Ember, Furious, "his name is CHIP. C-H-I-P, is it THAT hard to remember?"

"Nonsense," said Skulker, "Salt and Vinegar can't possibly win."

"Wanna bet?" asked a familiar voice behind them. Chip

"Ah," said Skulker, "You're right on time, Barbeque." He cupped his massive gloved hands over his mouth, "DGA, ASSEMBLE." Desiree, Box Ghost, and three other ghosts appeared. The first was tall, with green skin and white hair. He had a black cloak with a white cape. This was Technus. The second was a Caucasian with blonde hair, a gray jacket, a white shirt, black pants and boots, and riding a motorcycle.

It was Johnny 13. The last was a green ghost with a black, spiky jacket and horns. It was Vortex.

"Bring me his unconscious body. You know what to do." Skulker and Ember disappeared again. All five ghosts charged at Chip. Chip sent the Box Ghost flying into a Carnotarus Skeleton. Desiree waved her hands and it came to life, rampaging the Museum. Chip took a Samurai Sword and combated the beast. Cutting its head off, Chip suffered a ram from Johnny's hog, followed by a shocking bolt from Vortex. Chip was starting to get worried because he was out numbered and had no powers.

Technus sent a computer flying towards Chip at Kamikaze speeds. It slammed so hard that Chip was disoriented. The fight concluded when Box Ghost sent Massive heavy crates flying at Chip, knocking him out.

The ghosts gathered around him. Desiree focused on Chip. Chip's skin, muscle, bones, everything was coming back to him. They revived him into Human form! They carried him off.

…

Chip Aroused to awakening. He was in a chair with his hands cuffed around the back, and his ankles were tied to the Chair legs, so tightly that he was bleeding. Skulker came to him.

"At last," said he, "I've got you right where I want you. You are much tougher than I thought. But this is the end of the line for you." Ember came and tried to embrace him, but her hands went right through him. They hauled her off for the worst fate a Ghost can suffer.


	8. Chapter 8

The fall of the DGA

Chip tried feverishly to escape. His hands were cuffed behind him and his ankles were tied forcefully to the chair legs. He knew he had to hurry to save Ember. Suddenly, the door was bashed open. A Teen in a black and white suit with a fancy D on his chest, snow-white hair, and glowing green eyes came in.

"So your are the guy Skulker was after," he said, "he said you were a ghost, but you don't look like much of a ghost to me,"

"I was killed, became a ghost, and have been brought back to life," said Chip,

"They called you a lot of things. Like potato, corn, and computer, but what is your REAL name?"

"Chip Skylark," said Chip, "and I gotta get outta here and to Ember or she will suffer."

"Why would you want to save Ember?" asked the Teen, "She is a rock villainess,"

"That may be true," said Chip, "but there is good in her; I've seen it." The teen sighed,

"Alright," he said, "I'll buy it. But if this is all a trick, you are the first one I am coming after." The teen, named Danny, unhooked Chip's cuffs and untied his bonds. Danny handed Chip a silver cylinder with a button on it.

"My parents made this," explained Danny, "Long story short, I took it, for fear of Dad hurting himself. It is called the Ectosaber. It is pretty much a lightsaber with a blade of Ectoplasm." Together, Danny and Chip searched for Ember. They found her, Skulker, and all the ghosts that Chip had previously fought. They looked like they were performing some sort of ceremony.

"DGA," said Skulker, "we have before us a traitor to the Dastardly Ghosts Associated. She has decided that good is better than evil." He paused, and faced her, "But, rebel, there is still time to re-swear your alliance to the DGA." Ember spit in his face, "The Outcast has refused to recant. We shall now send this temptress, back where she belongs." A nozzle above her was starting to charge up. It would send her to hell if the beam it was charging hit her.

Chip sprinted down there and he cut the cord that powered the devise, thus rendering it useless. He then proceeded to battle the DGA. He stabbed the Box Ghost and his battle began.

Desiree sent out soldiers to attack Chip. Chip diced them up and advanced towards Desiree. She made a wall and he cut it in half. He stabbed her in the stomach. Vortex sent out a tornado, and Chip lured it towards Technus. The tall ghosts spiraled out of control and flew into a pool of ectoplasm. Vortex launched massive hail at Chip, and Chip sliced it in half and slit Vortex's throat.

Johnny 13 came riding on his hog. Chip cut the wheel off and beheaded Johnny.

"Very Impressive, Wood." Said Skulker, "but I'm still here and I WON'T fall as easily as the others." Danny and Ember found a device that could summon beasts, but were having trouble getting it to work.

"Chip," said Ember, "We need time to get this working; keep him busy."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH," Chip was sent flying by Skulker, and slammed into the wall, "No problem," he said. The behemoth continued to send Chip flying. Chip then made a stab, and it pierced Skulker's Armor. Together, Chip, Danny, Ember were successful in destroying the Armor.

"Oh no," said Skulker, as he started to shrink, "Without my armor, my true self is revealed. He shrunk until he was the size of a mouse."

"I'LL GET YOU, CHIP SKYLARK!" as he started to scamper off, Ember crushed him. Danny and Ember faced Chip,

"What are you going to do, Chip?" asked Ember as she tried to embrace him again but failed.

"There is only one thing TO do." Said Chip. He raised the blade and thrust it through his stomach. Chip's ghost rose from his body again. Ember embraced him.

"Chip," she said, "I'm pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

A few months later, Danny Fenton was in his house. He recently moved out on his own. He was starting college in a few weeks. He was expecting guests today. The doorbell rang. He answered to Chip and a four-months pregnant Ember. Ember eased herself into the house, and onto the couch.

"Welcome," said Danny, "When's the baby due?"

"Five months," said Ember, then seemed to jump, "the baby kicked." Chip put his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick too. Skulker was defeated, and the DGA collapsed. Things were going very well here. The baby was going to be a girl, they were going to name her Breezy, because the night Ember and Chip met was breezy. The only thing that bothered them was that Ember knew that labor would be extremely painful. Things would go great after that though.

AND SO ENDS TWO ROCKIN' GHOSTS. I HOPE YOU GUYS HAD FUN READING IT, I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING IT.


End file.
